herobrinesarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Member Tags
Members of Herobrine's Army have user tags on the forum based on their enlistment. The possible tags are: Commanders: *Herobrine - There can be only one. *High Command - Members of the High Command, the top of the command chain. Fleet: *Commandant-Major *Commandant - Rank designations to be decided. *Colonel - *Staff Sergeant - *Private First Class - *Private - *Plebe - Someone who has enlisted in Fleet but has not been active enough to recieve a rank. Acquisitions: *Director of Acquisitions - The head of the Acquisitions Department. *Head of Acquisitions - The head of the Physical Acquisitions section of the Acquisitions department *Gatherer - A member of the Acquisitions Department Aerospace: *Aerospace Commandant - A tag given to the head of the Aerospace division. *Colonel - The tag given to the second in command of the Aerospace Department and serves under the Head of Aerospace. The Colonel makes decisions closer the the pilots in the army in coordination with the Aerospace Commandant. *Staff Sergeant - Leader of an Aerospace squadron, must be Private First Class and appointed by Colonel or Commandant. *Private First Class - A Private who has shown exceptional skills in battle, is a very active member in the Herobrine's Army community and has great charisma and leadership skills. Must be promoted by Colonel or Commandant. *Private - An aerospace pilot who has shown great skills in battle and is an active person in the Herobrine's Army community. Must be promoted by Commandant or Colonel. *Aerospace Pilot - An enlisted pilot in the Aerospace department with no office holding rank. HRSDL (Science): *Head of Science - Tag given to the head of HRSDL (Rank of General) *Science Officer - Tag given to the Science Officer in HRSDL (Rank of Colonel). *Head of Programming - The programmer who is in charge of the other programmers and keeps tabs on their larger projects (Rank of Major). *Head of Engineering - Tag given to person in charge of the other engineers, keeping tabs on their larger projects (Rank of Major) *Programming Officer - Tag given to the Programming Officer (Rank of Captain). *Engineering Officer - Tag given to the Engineering Officer (Rank of Captain). *Sergeant Major (P) - Tag given to people with the rank of Sergeant Major in the programming dept. *Sergeant (P) - Tag given to people with the rank of Sergeant in the programming dept. *Corporal (P) - Tag given to people with the rank of Corporal in the programming dept. *Private First Class (P) - Tag given to people with the rank of Private First Class in the programming dept. *Private (P) - A tag given to all enlisted members who have not been given any other rank in the programming dept. *Sergeant Major (E) - Tag given to people with the rank of Sergeant Major in the engineering dept. *Sergeant (E) - Tag given to people with the rank of Sergeant in the engineering dept. *Corporal (E) - Tag given to people with the rank of Corporal in the engineering dept. *Private First Class (E) - Tag given to people with the rank of Private First Class in the engineering dept. *Private (E) - A tag given to all enlisted members who have not been given any other rank in the engineering dept. *Science - Connoisseurs of technology, this group focuses on the finer details of the Multiverse. Transport: *Transport Chief - A tag given to the Chief of the Transportation Department. *Transporter - Transport is the department that is in charge of transporting large amounts of goods, minerals, and etc within Herobrine's Army and possibly to external buyers. People you do not want to be: *Troll - Special tag applied to some of the more foolish would-be spies attempting to infiltrate our ranks. This is often accompanied by a special display name and signature forced on the user. *Oddball - A resource and bandwidth leech who uses the HA forum without ever elisting or contributing to Herobrine's Army. * Other tags: *ChaOS - Tag given to ChaOS developers who have been added to the GitHub repository (not limited to members of HRSDL) *Voter - Automatic tag assigned to members who have met the criteria for up/downvoting posts on the forum. *Economic Advisor - A special tag given to members of the Economic Research Team. *Unranked - This tag is given to people who do not yet have a rank (enlisted in a department with a rank structure) *Retired - A tag given to those who have stepped down from a prominent position above officer (Head, High Command)(Currently Ned and Kirdneh)